


Without my Boswell

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Historical References, Zine, gridlockdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has yet to Return and is taking cases elsewhere with direction from Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without my Boswell

The telegram arrived on his desk, covered in a fine sheen of coal dust and scattered notes.

> S: YOUR HELP NEEDED IN WASHINGTON. TRAVEL ARRANGEMENTS FORTHCOMING. MH.

“Ah, Mycroft, always interrupting my research.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Holmes emerged from the New Jersey Avenue train station after a grueling steamship voyage and relatively pleasant train ride from New York City. A man greeted him as expected and led him to an office building not too far away, into an office marked WILLIAM P. HAZEN, DIRECTOR.

“Mr. Holmes, nice to meet you.”

The two shook hands. “A pleasure, though as you know, I’m supposed to be dead.”

“And yet, you are not. Your services were recommended by Mrs. Irene Norton, an old family friend of the Clevelands’.”

Holmes chuckled. “The local Pinkerton agency wouldn’t do?”

“Not for this. The Secret Service has only just begun protecting the president when needed, and right now, the need is dire. We’ve been receiving alarming threats from some anarchists, but the trail went cold in Colorado. However, we believe they are en route to the capital to enact their assassination attempt.”

“Shall we begin, then?”

* * *

A few days later, Holmes accompanied Hazen to apprehend the would-be assassins. Holmes sighed and thought, _What a shame it is that this singular incident will never be recorded by my Boswell._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 221b for the 2015 GridLOCK DC Con Zine. It's based on my crack theory that Irene Adler and Grover Cleveland, both residents of New Jersey, knew each other. I started doing some research into the Secret Service and the timeline just happened to coincide with the Hiatus.


End file.
